


Supernatural

by Lizzy100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Humor, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Supernatural fics I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Verse (my very first Supernatural fanfic)

Characters: Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore, Dean Winchester, John Winchester  
Summary: What if Jessica wasn’t killed? What would’ve happened if she would’ve lived longer? Would he of gone with Dean to kill things, or would he of gotten married and stayed home with Jess? An alternate version of what could have been.   
Pairings:  
Sam/Jessica

It was a beautiful night. Sam and Jessica were at home settling down for bed. Sam was still in his regular clothes, when there was a knock at the door. He hadn’t expected anyone to come for a visit this late at night, so he went to investigate with Jessica at his side. She wanted to see who it was.   
When he opened the door, it surprised him a little to see who it was. Jessica didn’t even know him, but he had mentioned his family to her a few times.   
“Dean,” Sam greeted. “Uh, Dean, this is Jessica. Jess, this is my brother Dean.”  
“Nice to meet you,” she said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
“Wish I could say the same thing,” he told her. “Sam, can I talk to you?” he then said.  
“Sure. Come in,” he said.  
While they went to talk in his room, Jess went somewhere else in the house so she wouldn’t disturb them.  
“I’m going to Law School at Stanford University,” Sam announced to his only brother.” He saw Dean’s look. “You’re pissed,” Sam commented.  
“Of course I am. Law School? Seriously? And what are you doing with Jessica?”  
“I’m living my own life like I want to, Dean. What are you doing here? You didn’t come over here just to see how I’m doing. What is it?”  
“Dad’s missing. He went on a hunt and hasn’t come home for a few days. He left this behind.”  
Dean took out their father, John’s diary and set it on the desk in the room. He then continued. “It has everything he knows about everything. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, hunting things. Saving people.”  
“No. He wants you to. I’m not coming. I have everything here. And I have an interview Monday.”  
Dean looked at him for a few minutes.  
He finally gave in.  
“Okay. Fine. But I have to be back by Monday. What am I going to tell Jessica, though?”  
“Fine. You’ll be back by Monday. Make something up,” Dean told him. “I’ll be in the car.”  
Dean left the house with the diary in his jacket.

 

A few minutes later, Sam got in and closed the door. Dean was already inside with the engine running. When his brother was inside and the door closed, Dean drove off into the dark night. 

 

Dean kept his word after they were done with their case and were getting possibly closer to where their father might be. That night, Dean drove up to Sam and Jessica’s house. Sam went inside to see his girlfriend and Dean idled outside in the car for a few minutes before he drove off into the night to go in search of John again, and in the meantime, do some case solving and save some people’s lives if all possible. 

 

The next night, Sam asked Jessica to marry him and she said yes. They were now officially engaged to be married and over time, decided to get married a few months from now. They made their plans and had fun doing it. 

 

A few months later, they got married at a church in the town where they lived. It was a small wedding, considering who all came and how small their families were. So they all lived happily ever after, except for Dean who didn’t like the idea of his little brother getting married and moving on.


	2. End of A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different version pretty much of how they got to kill Yellow Eyes.

It was a beautiful day, as Dean Winchester drove his Impala, his little brother, Sam Winchester, seated in the passenger’s seat. Sam was on his laptop with a map underneath in his lap.   
“What’s next?” Dean asked, looking at the road, as he drove.  
“Harvey Ville, Idaho. Several homes have been caught on fire without a cause to. The family has a six month old baby girl.”  
“Let’s check it out.”  
Sam looked at him, giving him a look.  
“Dean.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think it’s Yellow Eyes?”  
“Maybe. Or a demon doing his dirty work.”  
“What if it is? What are we going to do, Dean? We don’t have the Cult. Bella took it from us.”  
“I know that, Sam. But we can get it back.”  
“How?”  
“We’ll have Crowley find her. He can lead us to her and then we’ll get the cult back.”  
“Yeah, but why would Crowley work with us?”  
“Because if he works with us, we’ll give him what he wants. Meg.”  
“Are you sure, Dean?”  
“Yes, Sam.”  
“Okay.”  
“So, about the case. Where’s the family at now?”  
“2019 East Sunset drive.”  
“Well, let’s go talk to them.”  
They were soon parked outside the white house with a fenced in yard. The Winchester boys got out, closing their doors behind themselves and walked up to the house.  
Once on the porch, Sam rang the doorbell.  
A pretty blond wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, opened the door. She had a baby on her side.  
“Hi, I’m-“ Dean started, but she cut him off.  
“I know. You must be Hunters. John’s boys. Come in.”  
They walked in.   
She closed the door behind them.  
The three of them walked into the living room. There was a crib beside the couch to the left. She layed her girl down in it and then sat across from the boys, in a recliner.   
“How do you know about Hunters?” Sam asked.  
“I know John and some other Hunters. I’m a Hunter, too. My name is Cynthia Montgomery and that’s my daughter Rose.”  
“Nice to meet you, Cynthia.”  
“You too.”  
“Can you tell us what’s after you?”  
“A demon. I think it’s after Rose. I don’t know why.”  
“Cynthia, did dad ever tell you what happened when we were kids?”  
“No. Why?”  
“When Sammy was six months old, the Yellow-Eyed demon came for him. Mom went into the nursery to check on him and he killed her. She died on the ceiling on fire. Dad told me to take Sammy and get out of there and run. After that, dad became a Hunter and raised us in this life. All that he wants is to kill Yellow Eyes to get justice for what happened to mom,” Dean told her.   
“I’m sorry for your loss. Do you know what Yellow Eyes wants with Rose?”  
“Yellow Eyes is making an army for something. We don’t know what. An army of psychics. Sammy here has visions. They get worst when it’s involving Yellow Eyes.”  
“We need you and Rose to come with us. We’ll get you somewhere safe,” Sam told her.  
“Where?” she asked.   
“We can take you to Bobby’s. He’ll keep you safe while we go get the Colt.”

 

It wasn’t long before Rose and Cynthia were at Bobby’s and they were headed to an old house. 

 

It was a dark night, as the boys stood in a cabin. They had just done some summoning. First Meg. Then Crowley.  
Crowley appeared before them.  
“Now what can I do for you boys?”  
“A trade,” Sam answered.  
“If you lead us to Bella, we’ll give you Meg,” Dean explained.  
“What’s this all about?” Crowley asked.  
“Bella has the Colt. We need to kill Yellow Eyes.”  
“Well, since you’ve offered such a fair trade, and I don’t care about Yellow Eyes, you have my word that I’ll lead you to her.”  
Crowley looked at Meg trapped inside a devil’s trap.  
“Looks like we’ll be seeing each other soon.”

 

Not long afterward, they had the Colt and Bella was dead. Crowley now had what he wanted. Meg. 

 

That night, they faced off with Yellow Eyes in her house.   
After a while, they were able to defeat him once and for all, when Dean killed him with the Colt. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	3. Seeing Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the episode where people are seeing each other as demons, and when Ellen and Billie Joe joined them to find Sam and other survivors, and when Ellen and Billie Joe died. What if Ellen and Billie Joe had never died? What if Sam had never been captured? What if Ruby had been there?

It was a beautiful day as Dean, Sam, Billie Joe, Ellen, and Ruby ran from Hellhounds. Sam and Billie Joe were in the lead, Ellen right behind them, rifle in hand. They were the first inside the store. Ellen closed the door behind them and waited for Dean and Ruby.  
As they ran, Dean was ahead a couple feet, Ruby trying to catch up. That’s when a Hellhound lunged at Ruby from behind, dragging her to the ground, biting into her leg. As she lay on her back, she tried to shake it off, but couldn’t. A second one bit into her other leg, tearing into flesh and bone. She continued to try and fight them off. A third one tore into her side and a little bit of her arm. A fifth one clamped its jaws down onto her throat.  
Dean ran towards her, shooting, guessing where the Hellhounds were. Any normal day, he would’ve left her there to die. Not now. Sam would hate it if he just let her die. And they needed her. But he would never admit it out loud.   
When the five Hellhounds were all shot, he finally got there, gun away, and knelt down beside her. He heard more hounds coming, as he picked her up and carried her to the store. 

 

Once inside, he layed her down while Sam salted the doors and window panes. The others looked for supplies like food and other things. Joe had found a first-aid kit.  
“Dean. Here,” she said, tossing it to him.  
He caught it.  
Setting the kit on the floor, he opened it, thinking of how to do this.  
As everyone did their thing, Ruby lay there, eyes closed, head rolled to the right, badly injured. Her neck was bleeding heavily from both sides; her abdomen, side, stomach, and right leg bleeding likewise. Her chest was bleeding but not badly, and her left leg likewise.  
When he had her neck and left leg patched, she started to come to. As she did so, he finished up with her side and stomach.  
She slowly opened her eyes, as he finished with her chest.  
He took a look at her leg.  
She looked at him.  
When he saw she was awake, he looked down at her.  
“You saved my life,” she said softly.  
“Don’t make a habit of it,” he responded.  
He soon had her other leg patched up.   
He helped her sit up against a wall before standing up.   
“We need a plan. Those doors aren’t going to hold them forever,” Sam announced.  
Billie Joe and Ellen stood in front of the doors, rifles raised, ready to shoot the hounds if they came inside.  
“Wait a minute,” Dean said, seeing a handle on the ceiling. He climbed a ladder and opened it. He then climbed back down. “We can escape from there,” he told them all.  
One by one, everybody climbed up onto the roof. Ellen first, then Billie Joe, then Sam.   
Dean helped Ruby up the ladder and Sam pulled her onto the roof.  
Dean got on the roof and knocked the ladder down, just as the hounds got inside, barking.  
As the hounds searched around for them, Sam through a time bomb into the store. They had five seconds to get off the roof.

 

Five seconds later, they were running, a few feet away, Dean carrying Ruby, as the bomb went off, killing the hounds in the store. 

 

An hour later, Dean was driving his Impala down a road, Sam in the passenger’s seat, Ellen and Billie Joe seated in the back seat, Ruby sleeping in the back seat behind Sam, Billie Joe behind Dean, Ellen in the middle. Everyone was okay, Ruby healing from her wounds the Hellhounds had inflicted upon her. And now they were on their way out of town. So everybody lived as happily as they could.


	4. How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E. John Dean, and Ruby never died. The Winchesters need help taking down a bunch of demons, when a case in Topeka, Kansas takes them to an abandoned warehouse. Will they be helped in time? Read to find out what happens.

Previously on Supernatural

“Take your brother outside and run as fast as you can! Don't look back! Go!” John told Dean at seven years old, as fire started in the house.  
When they were gone, John looked up at the ceiling at his wife. And at that moment, flames ignited on her and it was like a hungry monster.  
“Mary, no!” he yelled, as it happened and the flames started towards him. Then he ran outside and made it to his boys just as the whole house caught fire.

 

Sam opened the door with Jessica at his side, to reveal Dean.  
“Dean.”  
“Sam, we need to talk.”  
Cut to a room where Sam and Dean are.  
“Dad went on a hunt and he hasn't been home in a few days,” Dean told him. He took out their father's diary and held it in hand, as he said, “Dad wants us to pick up where he left off. You know; saving people; hunting things.”

 

Sam came home after starting the search for their father and layed down on the bed.  
Cut to Jessica on the ceiling.  
Cut to Dean getting Sam out of the house.  
Cut to them going on the road to search for their father.

 

The Winchesters are in the front room of a house, when Dean realizes that their father has been possessed by Yellow Eyes since they found him.  
Cut to his eyes turning yellow.  
Cut to Sam with the colt and his dad on the floor on his back.  
“Shoot me! You shoot me son!”  
Cut to Sam shooting him in the leg and Yellow Eyes leaving their father.

 

Castiel and Dean are standing in Bobby's barn a distance off from one another, looking at one another, in the darkness.  
“I'm an angel, Dean.”

 

Sam is sitting in a booth in a restaurant alone, when Ruby sits down in the booth across from him.  
“Hi, Sam. I'm Ruby.”  
Cut to her eyes flashing black and then back to normal again.

 

Present Day

It was a beautiful day in Topeka, Kansas as Dean drove his black Impala, Sam in the backseat and John in the front seat. They were heading towards a warehouse to get rid of some demons there. They were doing it together as a family, because they finally realized that they're stronger as a family, but weak alone.

 

It was a dark evening, when they arrived. They felt that they were ready and they could do it. They had never taken on a nest of demons, but they didn't think it would be as hard as taking down a nest of vampires.  
They looked at one another, before they walked inside and closed the door behind themselves. And as soon as they walked in, the demons were ready for them.  
Both sides looked at one another before they lunged at each other and chaos filled the room.  
Sam Winchester killed one demon, before another one came from behind and tackled him to the floor. They wrestled one another until it had him in a choke hold. Sam though he was going to die fighting the demon, because his knife was a distance off and he couldn't get away.  
As Dean Winchester tried to get the upper hand from a demon, he saw Sammy losing. He couldn't help though, because he was having trouble with his demon, too.  
John Winchester tried to get unpinned from a wall by a demon, not wanting for himself or his children to die.  
Ruby arrived to see the scene. She used telekinesis to throw it off Sam and kill it, before she killed the other two demons.  
They got to their feet and looked at Ruby.  
“Thanks,” Ruby received from Sam.  
“You're welcome, Sam.”  
John and Dean went to stand by Sam.  
“You helped us,” John stated to Ruby.  
“Why?” Dean asked her, trying to think of a reason as to why she had just saved their lives.  
“Does it matter? You're alive,” she said.  
She turned her back on them when she sensed the smell of demon, saw their faces, and how they tightened their hold on their demon killing knives. And when she did, she saw Yellow Eyes standing there.  
“All three Winchesters in one place. Nice to see you. Except you, John. You have all been a pain in the ass.” He used telekinesis to pin the Winchesters to a wall. “What is it with you Winchesters? You're always in our way.”  
Azazel turned one of his hands to the side and they groaned and winced in pain.  
Ruby used her telekinesis to throw Azazel whom landed on the floor on his back. When he did, the Winchesters fell to the floor.  
Azazel got to his feet and faced Ruby.  
“Ruby, Ruby. You have been very bad.”  
“If you want them Yellow Eyes, you'll have to kill me. They may be a pain the ass, but they're my pain in the asses.”  
“Then I'll have to indirectly take you up on that.”  
She took a step back, seeing something that the humans couldn't.  
“Sick them, boys,” he ordered, before he disappeared.  
Within minutes, they were all fighting for their lives against the hounds they couldn't see, but Ruby could see.  
Sam and Dean used their hand guns, guessing where the hellhounds were, as the hounds tore into their flesh.  
After a few shots, the hellhound was no longer tearing into Dean. Dean then got to his feet and wounded the one attacking his father and started in on the ones attacking Ruby.  
Soon, they were no longer attacking Ruby, and Sam was doing fine. Ruby had saved his life, whether he wanted to admit it out loud or not, so he went and knelt by her.  
Sam got to his feet and Dean looked back at his family.  
“Help dad. I'll help Ruby out.”  
Dean looked back down at Ruby, as his family left.  
“You son of a bitch,” he said, as he looked down at her. She was hurt all from over from the hounds. She had claw marks and bites all over her. The wounds on her sides, legs, arms, shoulders, and head were still bleeding; some worse than others.  
“What?” she asked.  
“Well, I've never seen you like this.”  
“Did we win?” she half-whispered, as her vision dimmed.  
“You could say that.”  
“Good,” she susurrated, before she closed her eyes.  
“Let's get out of here,” he said, before he pulled her into his arms and got to his feet, heading for the door. She had saved his life, so now it was his turn to save hers. “Stay with me,” he said, as he walked briskly.  
Two hours later, he was seated on her hospital bedside, as he waited for her to awaken.  
She slowly woke up to see Dean there.  
“Dean,” she greeted.  
“Feeling better?” he asked.  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“Then let's go.”  
So after she got dressed, they snuck out of the hospital and towards the hotel they were staying at. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	5. It's A Miracle We're All Alive (John's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5 when John, Sam, and Dean got hurt worse when a possessed guy in a semi-truck ran into the Impala. Revised from both that and when they were put in the hospital. What if things had gone differently? Read to find out what happens.

“Dad?” my eldest son says, as my possessed self injures him. “Dad, if you're still in there, don't let him do this,” Dean adds.  
Flashbacks of the past come to me. Losing Mary to Yellow Eyes, the demon possessing my body now; raising the boys the best I can; teaching them how to hunt; how Dean was always tough because he always looked up to me. Dean never had the childhood he should have, because I was too concentrated on revenge against this demon, Dean was the one to look after Sam. He devoted his life to looking at for Sammy and hunting.  
No! I think, and push the demon down, protecting Dean and Sam from further harm. I am their father and no matter what happens, I will always be there for them.  
“Dad?” he says.  
“It's me,” I reply.  
I walk away from him in case I lose control. Demons can use telekinesis, but I'll do what I can.  
I look at my two boys, once I'm in the middle of the room. And then I feel him fighting to regain control of my body. I fight even harder to keep in control.  
“I feel him! He's still inside him!” I say, while fighting to stay in control.  
Sam has the colt now. I gave him enough time to grab it from the floor.  
I end up on my back on the floor, as I feel him fight even harder.  
“Shoot me! You shoot me, son!” I say, knowing I won't be able to hold on much longer.  
Sam gets ready to obey me, but Dean against the wall and on the floor says, “Sam, don't.”  
Suddenly, I'm pushed downward and Yellow Eyes is in control.  
“If you kill me, you kill your daddy too,” my voice says.  
“I know,” Sam says, before he aims at my right leg and pulls the trigger. Then I'm free of the demon, when he leaves my body.  
I see Sam rush towards Dean whom is lying on his back on the floor. He then kneels beside him.  
“Dean.”  
I'm injured too, but just in my leg. I'm in pain in other places too, but I have to help Sam and Dean. We're a family and a family sticks together. So I slowly and painfully get to my feet.  
“Did we get him? Is dad okay?” I hear Dean ask, as I walk towards them.  
“Yeah, dad's okay,” Sam replies.  
When I arrive by them, Sam and I help Dean, as we head outside towards the Impala.

 

When Dean is in the back, Sam and I look at one another as I say, “I'll drive. Look after your brother.”  
He gives me the keys and we get in.  
As I drive, thoughts about Dean are all I can think of. He's my son and I won't let him get hurt or killed if I can help it. I'll die before I'll lose my boys. I'll give my life, even my soul, before I let my boys die. They're all I have left.

 

A few hours later at the hospital, Dean lives. And as I'm in my room at the hospital, I speak to Sam.  
“You should've shot me and then he would be dead,” I tell him, meaning that I had wanted Sam to kill me while I was possessed by Yellow Eyes. Then Yellow Eyes would be dead.  
“Yeah, but so would you,” Sam replies.  
“My life doesn't mean a thing if it means that Yellow Eyes will be dead.”  
“Maybe for you. We can come up with a plan together. You're not alone in this, dad.”  
Sam and I look at one another for a long moment, before Dean walks in.

 

Later, the three of us head back on the road again.


	6. The Help (Billie Jo and Dean’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised from when Sam was possessed by a demon. Sam doesn’t capture and torture Billie Jo, though. Read to find out what happens, instead.

Billie Jo

It’s a dark night as I search for Sam and Dean. Sam is possessed by a demon. There are a zillion things he could do in that state. I know Dean too well, too. He’ll try to stop whatever and get in his way. Then Dean will be in danger. I don’t want Dean hurt. I care about him; Sam, too. They’re John Winchester’s boys. My father was John’s friend. I think I owe something to John and my father to make sure nothing happens to them, even if my mother, Ellen, doesn’t. I want to help them in every way I can.   
I stop at a dock where the ships stay until they sail out. Then I run towards him. Dean Winchester is on his back out cold.  
“Dean!” I yell, as I run over to him.  
I kneel at his side.   
“Dean,” I call to him, but it doesn’t do any good. So I take out a bottle, unscrew the cap, and splash some onto his face.   
A few minutes later, he groans.  
“Dean,” I call to him, this time knowing he can hear me. 

 

Dean

I come to to see Jo at my side, bottle of water in hand with a worried look.   
“I’m okay,” I assure her, though I’m thankful for her waking me up. Anything could’ve happened to me in my most vulnerable state. And that’s when fear and determination sinks in. I won’t let Sam stay that way.   
“We have to get him back,” I inform her, though she probably already knows that.   
As I start to my feet, she helps me as she gets to her own feet.   
An hour later, we walk into an old barn where he is, ready to get the demon out of him.   
“I wasn’t expecting you,” he greets, looking at us.   
“I want Sam back, jackass,” I reply.   
“Such strong words,” he replies back.   
I throw a bottle of Holy water at him, as does Jo, which obviously burns him and causes him pain.   
A few minutes later, he gives up and leaves my brother.   
Jo and I run over to help him.   
The next day, I drop Jo off at home and we head over to the next state, following our next case.   
As I drive down the highway in my Impala, I listen to one of my tapes playing “Highway To Hell” by ACDC.


	7. Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ruby hadn’t stayed dead? What if the apocalypse still had to be stopped? What if Castiel had never brain washed Lisa and Ben? What if Lisa and Ben had joined them? What if John hadn’t died? What if Dean hadn’t died? What if Dean hadn’t made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful night, as John and Dean sat in an apartment on a couch, quietly looking at books to find out how, if all possible, to stop the apocalypse. Lisa and Ben were out doing some shopping. And Sam…Sammy was dead. Wherever he was, they hoped it was better than where they were. An apocalypse-doomed world. And only John, Lisa, Dean, and Ben could stop the end of the world.  
The doorbell rang.  
The Winchesters looked at each other before Dean got up, gun in hand, and walked over to the door and opened it.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
He slammed her against one of the walls inside the apartment, gun to her head, hand around her throat.  
“What are you doing here, son of a bitch? I killed you.”  
John stood not far behind him, watching the scene.  
“I’m guessing this is Ruby. The Demon Bitch that used Sammy for her own amusement,” John commented.  
“I didn’t use him in the end. I loved him. But because of your son, I wasn’t there to help him.”  
“Liar!” Dean said.  
Castiel suddenly appeared beside them from nowhere.  
“Actually, she’s telling the truth,” the angel said.   
“What’s she doing here, Cas? More importantly, why is she back?” Dean asked, lowering the gun to his side, finally letting go of her.   
“She was so useful before, I thought she would be of help if we can’t stop the apocalypse from happening.”  
“You brought her back? Why would you do that, Cas?”  
“To help.”  
“So what are we supposed to do now?”  
“Let her help. And as much as you hate her, try not to kill her.”  
Ruby sat in a chair by the couch.  
Dean and John silently looked at her, knowing no matter what, they had to trust Cas.  
They sat back down.  
“What are we looking into?” she questioned.  
“How to stop the seals from being broken,” John answered her.  
“Have any of them been broken yet?”  
“No. And we’re going to try and keep it that way,” Dean answered.  
“Well, the first one is Religious Deception and Presentation.”  
“Which means?”  
“It means a man on a white horse with a bow and crown will go out to conquer.”  
“What white horse?”  
“The man on the white horse is Mikael.”  
“Well, we need to keep it from being broken, because I don’t want to meet him.”  
“Dean, he’s only an archangel.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Do we know who wants to break the seals and set Lucifer free from his cage?”  
“Lilith.”  
“Bitch.”  
“I’m thinking you’re not her biggest fan,” John guessed.  
“Demons like me hate demons like her that want Lucifer free.”  
Castiel stood in front of one of the windows close by the Winchesters.   
“You know, you could help us,” John said, looking at Cas.  
“I’m not supposed to. I’m on probation. I’m supposed to just watch and see what you can do on your own.”  
“That didn’t stop you from helping us before,” Dean said, also looking at him.   
“Things have changed, Dean.”  
“No. You have,” Ruby interjected.  
John and Dean looked at her, surprised that she would take their side. Not Castiel’s or her own side. She really had changed. Maybe just a little, but it was enough for John to trust her just a little bit. He did keep in mind though that she was still a demon. She could easily betray, lie, and even back stab them. Demons had a reputation for that.  
“I have to go. Good luck,” Castiel said before vanishing.

 

Days went by with them doing research to stop the seals from being broken.

 

A month later, Lucifer and Mikael were free. Dean was Lucifer’s vessel and John was Mikael’s. Now they faced off, both possessed by them without their permission. As they faced off, they stood on a grassy plane. Ruby, Meg, and Castiel stood a distance away. They were there to help. Ben and Lisa were in the car.  
As they fought, Castiel read from a book, opening a hole in the ground that would send Lucifer back to Hell. At the same time, Ruby read from a book to get Lucifer and Mikael out of John and Dean.   
A few minutes later, the six of them watched as Lucifer and Mikael were sent down into Hell. Together they had allied to save the world and had won.


	8. My Story (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S6 or 7 when Dean was on his own. What if Sam hadn't come back so quickly after jumping into the hole with Michael, Lucifer still inside Sam's body? What if Dean hadn't made that promise to Sam to go back to Lisa? What would he have done? Read to find out what happens.

My name is Dean Winchester and I am a Hunter. I'm the oldest boy of John Winchester. My brother is Sam Winchester and my mother is Mary Winchester. I should say they were, because my family is all dead. I have no one anymore. But from the beginning, dad wanted me to pick up where he left off with help of his diary he left behind. His diary tells things about all sorts of creatures. This is what I know in my heart. It'll be harder than ever to carry on, because I'm all alone.  
When I was seven years old and Sam was eight months old, mom was killed by Yellow Eyes, a demon. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dad tried to save her, but he couldn't. So then it was just dad, Sam, and I. Dad learned everything he could about the supernatural world after that, and he would go on hunts. There were times that he wouldn't come back for weeks at a time. So I was in charge of looking after Sammy. “Take care of Sammy” became my whole life, but sometimes, no matter how much you can try, you can't help or protect others around you.  
A few years ago, dad died in the hospital. He gave himself up so I wouldn't die, because I was between life and death after an attack from Yellow Eyes. And then a semi-truck plowed into the Impala.  
A couple years later, Sam was killed by a psychic and I sold my soul to a Cross Roads demon to bring Sam back.  
A year later, I died and went to Hell. An angel, Castiel, pulled me out of the pit, though.  
A year after that, we lost some good friends to Hell hounds; Ellen and Billie-Joe. Ellen was her mother. We lost a couple more people down the road in the same year.  
I won't go through everything we've been though, so I'm going to end it here. Sam is dead and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not selling my soul again and going to Hell again. It's not fun and I don't feel like doing that over again. He's dead, because he jumped into Lucifer's cage with Lucifer in him and Michael with them. Even if I could bring him back, no matter what, I wouldn't. He wouldn't be the same Sam, because Lucifer and Michael would have nothing to do but take everything out on Sam.  
Now that Sam is gone forever, unless a true miracle happens, I don't know what to do. I guess I'll have to try and carry on without my family. All I have now are my Impala, a good friend and Hunter Bobby, an angel Castiel, a friend Lisa and her son Ben, and myself. So I'll do what dad and Sam would want; keep hunting. I have to do the right thing. So this is my life and story.


	9. Unexpected Rescuer (Crowley's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the S8 episode when Crowley had his demons torture Meg. In here though, he didn't carry out any orders to torture her. Can Crowley save Meg from his demons? What punishment will his demons receive? Read to find out what happens.

My name is Crowley and I am a demon; the King of Hell; formerly a Cross Roads demon. I had a different name when I was a human, but I prefer to keep it a secret. I may be a demon, but I can be nice and helpful. I can also be mean, cruel, vengeful, and a pain in the ass. It depends on my mood and if you've done anything to peeve me off or not. And lately, I can be useful for anything.  
It's a dark night in Kansas. I'm taking a walk through the streets, wondering why Meg hasn't come around for a while. I won't admit it out loud, but it worries me. So I decide to investigate.  
Half an hour later, I find her being tortured by three of my demons.  
“Boys,” I greet.  
They look at me.  
“What should I do to you?” I add.  
“Crowley,” one of them greet.  
I look at them, before snapping my fingers.  
An instant later, they're dead.  
I walk over to the chair that Meg is tied to.  
“Crowley,” she greets.  
I untie her and help her to her feet.  
“Well, aren't you a sight,” she says.  
I know for once in her life, she's happy to see me. After all, I just saved her life from my three demons.  
I snap my fingers and we disappear from the building.


	10. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between the S8 finale and S9E1 when it airs this September 2013. Ruby is human and injured because of humans. When she comes to the door of the hotel room, will Dean care enough to help her out?

It was a dark night, as Ruby made her way towards where she knew the Winchesters were staying. She was almost there, because she could see the Impala. Ruby was once a demon. Now she was a human. She was injured and dying, so she needed help. She had been wounded by some bad humans whom had been looking to see if she had anything worth stealing. She was always a fighter, so she had been stabbed in the gut by one of them, because she had fought back.  
Once outside the place, she grew weaker and landed on her back outside the door.  
Dean grabbed his gun from the table and went to the door, when he heard something. He then opened the door, only to see Ruby injured there. Though he hated her with a dark passion and never trusted her, he lowered his gun and knelt down beside her.  
“What are you doing here son of a bitch? I killed you,” he said in a tone he reserved for demons only.  
Though everything was blurry to her, she had to answer him. He wasn't kind to her like Sam had once been. He needed answers.  
“I'm human and I'm dying. I don't know how or why I ended back on earth human, but I did,” she answered the eldest Winchester brother.  
He realized that she was telling the truth and was needing his help. The demon Ruby he hated no longer existed. She was like any other human now. So he made up his mind to help her.  
Everything went black for her, as she realized he believed her and was going to help her.  
Dean picked her up in his arms and layed her down on the bed he slept in, before he closed the door and set his gun back on the table.

 

When she awoke, Ruby felt better. She realized Dean had saved her life, which she was very thankful for.  
“Thanks,” she said, as she looked at him.  
“You're welcome,” he replied, seated on her bedside.


	11. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the S8 finale. Ruby comes to Dean in a dream for the very first time, and warns him about coming events. Can the good guys save the day? Read to find out what happens.

Dean was in some woods, a dagger in hand, as if he was hunting alone.  
“Dean,” a voice greeted.  
He turned around to see Ruby a foot or so away.  
“You son of a bitch,” he said, going at her, ready to kill her.  
She through him away from her, but not with anger.  
“I’m not here to fight you, Dean. I may be dead in the waking world, but I still get informed. Angels have all been cast out of Heaven and turned human. Metatron is behind it all and Abaddon is Queen of Hell. Things are bad right now, but they're gonna get worse. You'll know when it’s near.”  
“How much worse will it get?” he asked her, now on his feet.  
“A lot. The first thing that will happen is demons getting more powerful. They'll have even more free rein of the world. Then Gabriel, Balthazar, and Raphael will come back. Everyone will have to work together to stop Metatron.”  
“Why are you warning me?” he asked her.  
“I figured Sam wouldn't listen. You listen sometimes, though,” she answered him. She then added, “Don't be surprised if some demons comes back, too,” giving him a knowing look.  
Dean knew she must've been talking about herself or Meg. Meg had given up her life to save him and Sam not very long ago. He hoped Ruby wouldn't come back though, because she was never a type of demon to trust. She was almost as bad as Crowley.  
“Be careful, Dean,” she warned him, before disappearing from sight.

 

When Dean Winchester woke up, he looked at the clock that read 8:45. He decided that it was time to get up and get ready for the day, so that's exactly what he did.

 

When he was ready for the day, he entered the room and sat at the table, where Sam was reading books.  
“Where's Cas? We need to talk,” Dean told his younger brother.  
“I don't know,” Sam answered.  
“Cas!” Dean called, hoping Castiel would come when called.  
A moment later, the angel appeared by Dean.  
“What is it, Dean?”  
“It's about a dream I had last night,” Dean replied.  
“What kind of a dream?” Castiel asked the elder brother.  
Sam and Cas were both looking at him now.  
“I don't like it, but Ruby told me things that will happen. She said she knows what has already happened with the angels and Metatron. I don't know why that bitch came to me, but she did.”  
“She's dead, Dean. How could she get into your dreams?” Sam wanted to know.  
“Anything is possible. She could be wanting redemption. What did she tell you?” Cas said.  
“She told me that some demons might be brought back and Gabriel, Raphael, and Balthazar too. She also said that demons would become more powerful, and that everyone will have to work together to take down Metatron and the demons. Then I woke up,” he answered the angel.  
“I suggest for you two to find out what you can, while I go find the angels; both fallen and resurrected. I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me If you need me,” the angel responded, before disappearing.

 

As Castiel walked around in search of his brothers and sisters, he hoped that Meg would be one of the demons to come back. He and Meg had a thing for one another. Cas was an angel and Meg had been a demon, but they had loved one another with a passion. Even though she was dead, Castiel loved her to this day.

 

When Cas returned, his brothers and sisters were with him.  
As soon as he returned, he saw that Meg and Ruby were there. He was happy to see Meg again, but unsure of what to think about Ruby.  
While the angels restored the fallen angels' Grace, Meg and Cas shared a smile and look that shown how much they missed one another.  
Sam, Dean, and Ruby looked at one another.  
Soon, they all had to work together to put the bad demons, including Abaddon, where they belonged; dead and in a place called purgatory.  
In the end, they defeated them and the angels, excluding Cas, of course, went back home to Heaven.  
Later, the Lord came back to Heaven and he punished Metatron. So everyone lived as happily ever after as they could. Ruby even became the good demon like Meg was.


	12. His Story (Dean’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Dean had and/or still keeps a diary? Here you can read about his adventures in the Supernatural TV show. It starts with a little bit of an introduction for those of you that have no clue about what the show is about.

Introduction

My name is Dean Winchester and I am a Hunter. I hunt down and kill everything that goes bump in the night; vampires, demons, Leviathans, werewolves, shape shifters, ghosts, and a whole bunch of other things. It’s too long of a list to list everything. My younger brother, Sam Winchester, helps me. We’ve had other help along the way, too. I’ll never admit it out loud, but some demons and angels are helpful like Castiel, an angel, and Meg, a demon.   
I wasn’t always a hunter. Neither was our father, John Winchester. We didn’t become Hunters until after Yellow Eyes, a.k.a Azazel, a demon, killed our mother, Mary Winchester, when Sam was only six months old. We had to leave the house and never look back after he killed her, because the house suddenly burst into flames. From then on, dad decided to get revenge on Azazel for killing her. So he learned everything there is to know about being a Hunter.   
Sammy and I have been through some tough things, but some of the worst things ever would be dying, going to Hell, and losing everybody around us that we ever loved or cared about. Mom died from Azazel, dad sold his soul to a demon to save my life when I was between life and death in the hospital, Ellen and Billie Jo died together in flames in a store with Hell hounds to save us, and Bobby whom was a Hunter and friends of ours died in the hospital after a Leviathan named Dick shot him in the head.   
Here is my diary of everything we’ve been through and my thoughts on those situations. I show it to you now, in case something would to happen, or if, by any chance, I get to have a family and show this to them. So here it is. I hope you’ll do well to remember me even after I’m gone for good. Enjoy the best you can, because it’s not all flying colors.   
September 13, 2005  
Sam and I are on the road to go find dad. Sam finally left Jessica behind for a few days until Monday when I’m to take him back home. Dad went hunting and he hasn't been home in a few days. But he left his diary behind. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off; saving people, hunting things. Sam says he wants me to. Not us. I beg a differ. Just because Sam dropped out of hunting for a while, doesn't mean he can escape it. It's what Sammy is and he just can't see it. I guess he doesn't want to be like me and dad anymore. Hunters of the supernatural that goes bump in the night. I wish I could reason with him, but I can't. He has to make his own decisions now that he's an adult. And if he doesn't want to be a Hunter and wants out, I can't stop him. It's not like I blame him or anything. I want out some days. But I always stop and think 'what would dad say? What would dad do?' and I keep going. The life I want is the life I'll never get. I'll never have a family like I want. The only family I have right now is dad and Sam. And it'll stay that way until we all die; hopefully, as Hunters.  
September 16, 2005  
Sammy and I are on the road again; this time for good. Hopefully, we'll be able to get things done. Sammy keeps having nightmares about his girlfriend, Jessica. The demon that killed our mother killed Jessica. I feel sorry for him, but I don't let it show. Jessica was a pretty girl. And I only met her once. I think, along with Sammy, that if I hadn't arrived on the porch to ask for his help in finding dad, she probably would still be alive. But who really knows. I don't dwell on it, though. I just leave everything in the past and don't ever look back. It's how I do things; but poor Sammy. I can't really imagine what he's going through. I mean, she died not long after I dropped him off and the house just burst into flames. It was me who got him out of there. It must be terrible to have to go through that. I know dad went through that when Yellow Eyes killed mom. But I personally have never gone through that. I just hope that Sammy will be okay to the point that I won't have to nudge him to get him to do what he needs to do to get the job done.  
October 7, 2005  
We saved a girl named Meg. We sent the demon out of Meg that was possessing her. We sent it straight to hell. Now we have to save dad. There are demons guarding him. He's not far from the river. We need a plan of action. If we know demons, and we do, they'll be in full force arms. And we only have three bullets left in the Colt. If we don't do it right, it'll be chaos and everybody will die. And I don't want to die, but I'll die any day for family and friends if I must. I just hope that dad is okay. Well, as okay as he can be being held hostage by demons.  
October 9, 2005  
I woke up in the hospital today after everything that went on. Dad died not long after I woke up from being between life and death. I nearly died. I'm afraid that dad might've gotten to Death and had Death take him instead of me. I should be dead. Not him. But Sammy and I will try our best to move on without him and honor him by doing what we have always done. Stay close, help each other, protect each other, and do our duty. Hunt down and kill things and save people; be the Hunters dad taught us to be. 

When I went to go see dad in his room after I was myself again, and Sam left the room, dad told me something. I'm not going to tell Sam what he said, which is why I lied to him when he asked me if dad had said anything to me. I don't want to scare Sam by telling him this. Dad told me that I might have to kill Sammy if I can't save him. But what did he mean? Save Sammy from what? I need to understand if i'm going to save him from something.  
October 29, 2005  
Sam died and then came back to life tonight, but he doesn't know yet that he died. I just told him that he almost died, which is a definite lie on my part. I haven't told him yet, because I don't want him to freak out yet. I did something terrible. For selfish reasons, I sold my soul to a Crossroads Demon to bring Sam back to life. I have a year to live before the Hellhounds come to tear me to bits and drag my soul to Hell pretty much. I know it won't be all flying colors, but I did it to bring Sam back. He's my only family I have left. I felt like I had to do it; ever since I was a kid, dad drilled into me to always "watch out for Sammy." He drilled it into me to keep an eye on him. Protect him. Take care of him. That's my job. So I did the stupidest thing anyone could do. I sold my soul to a demon. Now I have a year to live.  
February 30, 2006  
This is it. I've gone to Hell and back literally. But now it's four months later and i'm back. I'm alive. An Angel pulled me out of the pit. I don't know why, but it happened. I have mixed feelings, because i'm alive and back in the game. I'm a Hunter again. I'm able to look after Sammy again. But the side effect is remembering when I was in Hell. When I was down there in the pit, I was mentored by a demon. I killed and I loved it. I don't want to be like that again, but I can't stop the feeling of hoping to be able to kill again. Kill something; anything. I just want this feeling of that gone. I don't care how I get rid of it. I just want it gone. I want to be the way I used to be. The way I was before I went to Hell. Even more than that, I want to be just like I was before I sold my soul to a demon.  
March 2, 2006  
Sam has been using his demon blood to exercise demons out of people. I see it as saving people, but i'm mad because he's using the demon blood to do it with the help of the demon bitch; Ruby.  
April 15, 2007  
It's a year later and Lucifer is free from his cage. Sam gave into his demon blood, obsessed over killing Lilith. I found out too late that Lilith was the last seal to be broken. I got there in enough time to see Sam kill Lilith and to witness the demon bitch's true colors. She was loyal to Lucifer. She wanted him free and she got it. But with a huge price on her hand; Sam and me working together to kill her with the only knife that can kill demons. So Ruby is dead, Lucifer is free, and the world is doomed. The apocalypse is coming if we can't stop it from happening.  
May 22, 2009  
It's been a few years now. I just came back from Purgatory. When Castiel and I killed a Leviathan named Dick, we went to Purgatory and Castiel was possibly killed. I couldn't see any more so I left. I don't know if he's alive or not, but if he is, i'm sorry I had to leave him. But in Purgatory, you don't trust anything or anyone. You are your own man. That's the rule of Purgatory. And if you don't follow them, you end up dead. I somehow made it out alive with the help of a vampire named Benny. Benny and I were the only ones that escaped. The others are still in purgatory. While I’m having flash backs of Purgatory, which Sam doesn't know yet, Sam and I are looking for a way to get the tablet of God back into our hands. Crowley took it from us. Oh, and to top it off, the prophet of the Lord, Kevin, and his mother ran away from us. Hopefully, they'll be safe and sound without us. Not that I'm happy about it or anything. I guess we'll just have to see; like we always have to do. Just wait and see what happens. If we sink, we sink. If we float, we float. If we go down, we'll go down fighting, as I always say.


	13. The Great Escapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S8 in the last scene of “The Great Escapist”, but revised from there and so on.

It was a dark night in Route 234, Colorado as Castiel layed on his back in the middle of the road. He was weak and suffering the after math of the wounds Naomi and Crowley had inflicted upon him. Naomi had and still wanted Cas to bring the Angel tablet up to heaven. Crowley had wanted the Angel tablet and now had it. Cas hadn’t been able to think of how to get the tablet back. He had failed in his plan to protect the tablet from everyone. As he had told Naomi, ‘It isn’t for us.’   
He closed his eyes, feeling tired.   
Sam and Dean spoke, as Dean drove his black Impala down the road.   
“If we do this, will you get better?” Dean asked.   
“Yes. I feel better now. We’re moving,” Sam replied.   
“Good,” Dean said.   
When they saw the angel, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and both of them got out. They easily saw that the angel was hurt, as they approached. It looked like he had gotten beaten up or tortured or both. His wounds were healed, but there was still blood. He had been shot in the stomach it looked like. He needed help and they had become his friends, so they had to help him. So that’s exactly what they did. 

 

When Castiel woke up he wasn’t feeling weak anymore and he was okay. He saw that he was in a hotel room on a couch. Sam and Dean had probably found him and helped him, he figured. They were the only humans he knew that would help him, and he would always, and had always done the same for them.


	14. My Adventures with Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got to thinking by looking at titles of other people’s work on wattpad about this. What if Supernatural characters actually existed in real life? What if I personally had met them and helped them? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Sam and Dean Winchester headed down the road into the warm state of Arizona. They were starting a case that so happened to be in Coolidge, Arizona where Elizabeth Amanda Peer, a huge fan of the Winchesters, so happened to live. She lived on campus at Central Arizona College, while her sister and brother-in-law lived in Maricopa, Arizona.   
The Winchester brothers parked in the parking lot of the CAC campus in front of the quads where Elizabeth, who liked to be called Lizzy, lived. They got out of Dean’s Impala and started investigating, walking around the campus, pretending to be students there.   
Lizzy headed out of her dorm room with her backpack on, locking her dorm room and leaving the quad, listening to iTunes on her IPhone, as she started heading towards her first class. Reading 090.   
As she headed towards the cafeteria that had stairs that lead towards the library where her first class was, she saw them passing the M building.   
Sam and Dean exist? Awesome! I should go meet them after my Reading class if I see them then, she thought. 

 

After class she packed her stuff up in her backpack and left the classroom, leaving the L building and going down the path to see if she could go meet Dean and Sam Winchester in real life. 

 

Dean and Sam were walking along checking things out by the S building, when they heard their names.   
“Dean. Sam,” she greeted.   
They turned around to see a student.   
“How do you know us?” Sam questioned.   
“Who are you?” Dean asked.   
“I’m Lizzy. I’m one of your fans. You have a book series and TV show dedicated to both of you and what you do.”  
“Wait. So now we have a book series and TV show?” Dean inquired.   
“Yeah. You do. And one of the books is John’s diary.”  
“Did he add anything? He said he wouldn’t write any more books,” Sam replied.   
“It went all the way up to after the apocalypse,” she answered.   
“Apocalypse of what?” Dean asked.   
“End of the world.”  
They just looked at her.  
She changed the subject.   
“So where’s Ruby?”  
“Ask Sam,” Dean said.   
“I know. You’re not her biggest fan. But I personally think she cares about what happens to you guys.”  
“She’s a demon,” Dean told her.   
“I know. But not all demons are all that bad,” she replied to him.   
“And how would you know?”  
“It’s just what I think.”  
Ruby decided to pop in at that moment.   
“Ruby,” Lizzy greeted. “Nice to finally meet you in person. Well, technically. I’m Lizzy, by the way.”  
“How do you even know me?” she had to ask.   
“There’s a TV show and book series about us and you’re in it,” Sam summarized for her.   
She raised an eyebrow.   
“Why would someone put me in a TV show and book series?”  
“Because you’re pretty cool,” Lizzy told her. “So, do you guys need any help with anything? I could help you guys.”  
“Not right now. Maybe later,” Sam told her.   
“Alright. Well, I’m in the quads if you need me. Going to the cafeteria for lunch and then I’ll be back at my dorm,” she replied and then walked away.   
The three of them watched her as she left. 

 

Later that afternoon, she headed back to her quad dorm room. As she was crossing to the quads, she couldn’t help but take a long gander at the Impala. It was even cooler in person, she realized.   
After she sat down and pulled up a Supernatural fanfiction story she had started, she started typing some more up on her story she had been typing of the fanfic story. 

 

That evening, there came a knock on her door and she got up, the story still in progress but almost in the middle. She opened the door to see the Winchester brothers and Ruby there.   
“Can we come in?” Sam asked.   
“Sure.”  
She stepped aside to let them in and closed the door behind them.   
The brothers sat on the empty bed and Ruby stood by the door, for Lizzy didn’t have a roommate.   
She sat down in her chair again with her laptop in her lap.   
She looked at them and had to ask them, “So, I’m going to guess you have questions. Shoot. What did you come here for?”  
“You know us too well,” Sam commented.   
“Well, I kind of do considering the TV show, the books, and the writing I do of my own. It’s called fanfiction. I take shows and books already created and write my own thing about them. It’s a hobby of mine.”  
“We would like your help since you know the area a bit more than we do,” Dean told her.   
So that’s what they did. They worked together to solve a case. Together, they were able to defeat the demon causing trouble and everybody went home happy.


End file.
